Love on the Wrong Side of Hogwarts
by spacemanpanini
Summary: Hermione is starting to notice something between her and Draco, but is the feeling mutual? Meanwhile, Ron and Harry get into their own realm of trouble when a wish they make goes awry.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

It was an overcast night. Hermione was making her way down to the great hall for dinner after a long day of studying. The dreary weather had made her tired, and Ron and Harry had ran ahead, leaving her to walk alone in their dust. Down the hall, she could see the back of Draco's head as he walked along, his luscious blond locks gleaming in the light thrown off from candles illuminating the corridor. Suddenly, he turned around and stared at her before whipping his head back around and hurrying away. Did he catch her looking at him? Hermione blushed.

As she strolled through the Great Hall to where Ron and Harry sat, she could feel Draco's burning stare on her. What was he up to? She wondered. She finally found her friends and sat down.

"Hermione, why are you so red?" Harry inquired. Ron glanced up at her, momentarily stopping the transportation of food from plate to mouth. Hermione cast her eyes downward and twirled a lock of hair around her finger.

"I'm not red. It's just the lighting!"

"No, you're blushing. What happened? It can't possibly be boy related." Ron snorted. Hermione leapt up indignantly from the table.

"It could be! Besides, I'm not blushing! You're all so stupid!" She stormed off. Ron shrugged and continued eating.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER TWO<strong>

"Snap out of it, Draco!"

He blinked, forced out of his Hermione trance, and turned to glare at his two henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle, whose pug-like faces registered confusion, and, as always, stupidity.

"How _dare_ you tell me to snap out of it!" Draco spat, "You have no right! I'll tell my father about this! And don't call me Draco! It's boss to you!"

The two overweight teens shrank into themselves in fear, terrified by the mighty power of Lucius Malfoy and his close ties to the DARK LORD. They were sure the DARK LORD would drop everything he was doing and concern himself with Draco's problems.

But they couldn't help being worried. They'd caught Draco staring at the large-toothed mudblood chick a few times now, and in an intense way that was very disconcerting. Neither of them could see the attraction, and as they were both vying for Draco's attention to belong to them one day they were also extremely jealous.

Draco became silent, and began to dig into his potatoes with a fervor that was very unlike him. Watching Granger always made his appetite flare up, and this time was no exception. He hated her for making him think traitorous thoughts, for making him want to leave behind his birthright as a future Death Eater and make her his own for the rest of eternity. How could he let anyone else hear that melodious laugh, stroke a hand down that riotous mane of hair, or stare into those fathomless brown eyes? How?

She was constantly flanked by that wannabe Harry Potter and his obese Weasel sidekick. He couldn't stand it if either one of them decided to up and ask her out, because then he would have to murder them.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 3**  
>Harry and Ron were comfortable settled into the common room, idly chatting about their day as they finished up some assignments. As Ron put the finishing touches on an essay for Charms, he was struck with an idea.<br>"Harry," he mused. "Wouldn't it be funny if...oh, never mind." Harry glanced up at him.  
>"What is it?"<br>"Well, I just had this thought. What if we used your Firebolt to, you know, _go somewhere_."  
>Harry pondered this for a moment. "Where? With who? I don't know..."<br>"Anywhere! Think about this, we can do whatever we wanted." He twirled his wand in excitement, sending a book stumbling across the floor.  
>Harry imagined he and Ron, together on a journey. They could camp out in the woods, spend some time bonding. It could be fun. He started packing away his homework, smiling to himself about the idea of spending some quality time with Ron.<br>"Harry." He continued tidying up his papers.  
>"<em>Harry<em>."  
>"What, Ron?" Harry looked up. Ron was standing, smiling down at him, with his hair ablaze and his eyes bulging.<br>"Harry, it'll just be you and me. Together forever. Harry." He started to laugh and fell to the floor, laughing an spewing blood. Harry just sat and stared at him. He felt emotion welling up in him, emotion that he didn't know how to react to. He knelt down next to Ron and stroked his face.  
>"Ron. What's going on? How did you do this?" He sat crossed-legged next to Ron, watching him. Ron was writhing around, still laughing. His ashen hair crumpled away, his burned scalp shone. It was grotesque. Harry stood up, deciding to go find Madam Pomfrey and see what can be done. But he didn't move. He stayed rooted to the spot, staring down at his friend.<br>"Ron," he commanded. "Teach me."


End file.
